Quinesim lecion
5 Quinesim lecion 5.1 Texte 5.1.1 Regress e progress Etsi it sempre ne es litteralmen ver, que it custa torrentes de sangue por pussar li homanité in moventie un millimetre adavan, it támen es ínnegabil e pruvat del experientie, que íncredibil mult efforties es necessi por far li homanité comprender un nov idé, etsi it vell aportar it grand avantages. It existe tro mult homes, queles relate con indifferentie e indolentie a lu nov, o monstra admaxim un platonic benevolentie, e anc tales, queles combatte it con apert intolerantie e mem accumula barramentes e impedimentes por desfacilar li progress del cultur. In consecuentie de lor ignorantie illi quasi time líber pensada e li apparentie de nov idées, e illi da preferentie solmen a to, quo sta in accordantie a lor propri restrictet saventies. Qual perseverantie de su pioneros ha postulat e va postular li movement por un lingue international, qual persistentie in li confidentie e esperantie al final victorie del nobil idé! Omni progress es li resultate de un tenaci luctada inter du tendenties: un, quel crede in li permanentie de lu existent e insiste in li conservation de it, e un altri, quel crede in li existentie de alquicos plu bon. Forsan con un cert exageration on nómina li unesimes frenatores e reactionarios, li duesimes fantastes e utopistes. Li fundamental differentie inter li du parties es proprimen to, que li regressistes ne conosse li essentie del nov idées e pro to ne posse apreciar lor valore e importantie, durantque li progressistes es tro inclinat depreciar li existentie del conservativ leyes del realitá e li potentie del temporari circumstanties. On vell posser nominar ti du parties realistes e idealistes, di to ne vell esser alquant injust, nam anc li realistes have su ideales, e anc li idealistes calcula con un realitá, quel posse forsan esser plu ver quam li evident.Un filosof unquande ha expresset li sam pensa per ti paroles: „Li munde sempre ha ridet pri to quo plu tard ha verificat se. In omni témpores existe homes qui pensa, e homes qui ride. Quande li témpore ha passat e un nov intrat – it ha sempre esset talmen, ne existe exceptiones – tande li munde ha regardat a retro e erectet monumentes a tis qui pensat, e ridet pri tis qui ridet.“ etsi wenngleich lítter Buchstabe custar kosten torrente Gießbach, Strom sangue Blut pussar stoßen mover bewegen negar verneinen pruvar beweisen effortie Anstrengung avantage Vorteil tro mult zu viel relater in Beziehung stehen indifferentie Gleichgültigkeit indolentie Teilnahmslosigkeit admaxim höchstens monstrar zeigen apert offen accumular anhäufen barrar sperren impedir stören, hindern quasi als wenn timer fürchten apparer (er)scheinen accordantie Gleichlaut restricter beschränken perseverar beharren persister standhaft bleibenconfider vertrauen victorie Sieg nobil edel tenaci zäh luctar kämpfen insister bestehen auf etw. alquicos etwas forsan vielleicht cert gewiss(er) frenar zügeln, bremsen partie Partei essentie Wesen apreciar schätzen valore Wert importantie Bedeutung inclinar neigen depreciar unterschätzen ley Gesetz potentie Macht circumstantie Umstand alquant ziemlich injust ungerecht calcular rechnen, zählen evident augenscheinlich unquande einst rider lachen verificar bewahrheiten intrar eintreten exception Ausnahme regardar betrachten retro rückwärts, zurück erecter errichten 5.1.2 Economisation Si noi vole economisar moné, noi deve deposir it e ne spoliar it in omnidial micri expenses. Ma si noi vole economisar témpore, nor hores e minutes, noi deve utilisar les, e plu exclusivmen illi es usat por digni scopes, plu illi es transformat in un capitale de caractere, intelligentie e potentie. Noi cresce ne in aritmetic, ma in geometric progression, li aflut de nov vive ne es solmen addit, ma multiplicat per lu antean. Un nov pensa, quel on excisela, ne es solmen juntet al antean pensas, ma transforma les e multiplica les, dá nos nov vidpuntus, de queles noi vide omni relationes e idées in un altri perspective. Un passu ancor up al monte fa li horizont plu vast in omni directiones. (Channing.)economisar sparen moné Münze, Geld spoliar verschwenden expenses Ausgaben plu . . . plu je mehr . . . desto mehr usar gebrauchen digni würdig scope Ziel, Zweck aflut Zufluss antean vorherig ciselar ziselieren, meißeln junter verbinden passu Schritt ancor noch up auf, hinauf monte Berg vast weit, breit direction Richtung 5.1.3 Li division de labor Noi ha studiat mult e perfectionat mult, durant li ultim témpore, concernent li grand invention del civilisation: li division de labor. Solmen noi da it un fals nómine. It ne es, si noi expresse li veritá, li labor, quel es dividet, ma li homes: dividet in segmentes de homes, ruptet in micri fragmentes e pezzes de vive, talmen que li micri parte del intelligentie, quel resta in un hom, ne es sufficent por far un pivote o un clove, ma exhauste se per far li fine de un picote o li cap de un clove. E li grand cri, quel eleva se ex nor industial citées, plu sonori quam lor soflada de fornes – omnicos deriva de to, que noi fabrica omnicos in illi, except homes. Noi inpallida cotton, e indura stal, e raffina sucre e modella ceramica, ma clarar, indurar, rafinar o modellar un singul vivent ánima, tó nequande trova se in nor calculationes de profite. (Ruskin) ultim letzte concerner betreffen fals falsch segment Abschnitt rupter brechen pezze Stück restar bleiben sufficent genügend pivote Zapfen clove Nagel exhauster erschöpfen fine Ende cap Kopf cri Schrei elevar erheben sonori laut, tönend soflar blasen forn Ofen derivar ableiten, stammen inpallidar erbleichen cotton Baumwolle indurar stählen, härten ánima Seele 5.1.4 Sofistica Un yun greco hat aprendet de Protágoras li arte de sofistes contra payament de 50 mines inmediatmen e ulterior 50 mines, quande il hat victet in su unesim processu. Proque il tardat payar li ultim parte, Protagoras comensat processu contra il. In ti die, in quel li judicament evenit, li du parties incontrat ante li deliberationes del judicos. „It es plu bon, que tu paya me nu,“ dit li mastro, „nam si yo victe, tu va esser judicat a payar, e si tu victe, tande tu ya ha victet in unesim processu, e va dever payar me anc in ti casu.“ „No, ples attender un poc,“ replicat li yun mann, „si tu victe, tande yo ne ha victet in mu unesim processu, e tande, comprensibilmen, yo ne deve payar te e si yo victe, tande li judicament ya va esser tal, que yo ne deve payar.“ aprender lernen payar zahlen mine Mine (eine griechische Münze) inmediatmen sofort, gleich ulterior weitere victer siegen tardar zögern evenir stattfinden deliberar verhandeln mastro Meister judicar richten, verurteilen judico Richter attender warten replicar erwidern comprender verstehen 5.1.5 Li max perfect lingue Un lingue, aprioric e logic, in quel chascun parol vell esser solmen un signe de un sol fix notion, un lingue sin images e metafores e sin alcun associationes de idées, queles nequande vell lurar li pensa a altri notiones, un tal lingue vell esser perfectissim, pur principiarimen, pur teoricmen. Li paroles vell esser solmen instrumentes del pensa e necos plu. Ma, it es un fact, noi nequande vell posser aprender un tal lingue. To es, si noi ne presupposi, que li vocabularium deve esser micrissim possibil. Ma tande it ne vell esser possibil expresser to, quo un civilisat nation, mem li micrissim popul, posse expresser per su lingue. Li homan memorie besona firm punctus por adherer, ma sur li calv, glacie-polit superficie del logic notiones it ne posse retener se. Just caus lor inperfectitás e ruditás li natural lingues dá nos plu secur adhesion por li memorie. Li amore al metafores es tam inradicat in nor mentes, que, etsi noi vell posser dispensar li metafores, noi támen ne vell voler it. In omni lingues, nov e antiqui, on posse constatar li fenomen, que simplic, descolorat nómines es viceat per paroles, queles per su images e associationes de idées es quasi plu vivent, plu interessant. E noi posse profetisar, que tam long quam nor homanité ne ha perdit se ancor in pur ration, tam long quam sentiment e imagination ancor lude un rol, tam long quam homes ama li flores del verne ne solmen li sicc folies del autumne – tam long un lingue aprioric, sin histori e sin metafores ne va esser parlat sur ti ci glob. chascun jeder fix fest notion Begriff image Bild lurar locken pur rein necos nichts presupposir voraussetzen possibil möglich memorie Gedächtnis besonar bedürfen adherer anhängen calv kahl glacie Eis superficie Oberfläche rud rauh secur sicher amore Liebe radica Wurzel mente Geist, Sinn, Seele dispensar entbehren color Farbe vicear ersetzen perdir verlieren sentir fühlen luder spielen rol Rolle sicc trocken 5.1.6 Proverbies Honestie es li max bon politica. Exemples es plu bon quam prescrites. Laude fá bon homes plu bon, e mal homes plu mal. Fortuna favora li braves. Li oldes save, quo li yunes ne conosse, ma li yunes aprende, quo li oldes ne posse. Li bravo merite li bella. De lu sublím a lu comic es sovente solmen un passu. Leyes es quam li texturas del aranées; li micri moscas es captet, li grandes trapassa. honest ehrlich laude Lob fortuna Glück, Geschick brav tapfer old alt meriter verdienen texter weben arané Spinne capter fangen mosca Fliege 5.1.7 Li historie Per li studia del historie noi percepte li intim connexion, quel existe inter lu present e lu passat. Li present moment es un transient cose, su radicas es in lu passat, su esperas in lu futuri. Si omnicos vell depender del subtil fil del fuient moment, quel illumina e dura solmen durant un move del ocul, solmen por evanescer in li abyss de Nihil, tande omni vive vell significar solmen un exitu ad in li morte. Noi es tro inclinat regardar lu passat quam alquicos morti, ma it existe ye vivent evidentie in nor ánimas hodie. It opresse nos e stimula nos al action, it tyrannisa nos e inspira nos a coses plu sublím.percepter erkennen, auffassen connexion Zusammenhang present gegenwärtig passant vergangen futuri zukünftig transir (hin)übergehen, (vor)übergehen depender abhängen subtil fein, empfindlich fil Faden fuir fliehen evanescer verschwinden abyss Abgrund Nihil Nichts significar bedeuten exitu Ausgang morte Tod opresser bedrücken 5.1.8 Aforismes Li historie demonstra, que un energie e scop-conscient labor finalmen triumfa, ne pro que grand masses de homes auxilia realisar alcun cose, ma sovente pro que li iniciatores sin repos acte por li idé. (O. Fehlmann.) Sovent it es plu desfacil viver por un idé quam morir por it. To es li differentie inter heróes e martyros. (O. Wilde.) Du levul gantes ne fa un pare de gantes, du demí veritás ne fa un veritá. (Multatuli.) scop-conscient zielbewusst finalmen endlich auxiliar helfen alcun (irgend) ein cose Sache iniciar anregen repos Rast, Ruhe levul link(s) gant Handschuh 5.2 Erläuterungen 5.2.1 Final vocales Obligatorische Endung für einzelne Wortarten wie Substantiv, Adjektiv, usw. kennt das Okzidental ebensowenig wie die Nationalsprachen. Ein Vokal im Auslaut rechtfertigt sich vornehmlich durch die Erleichterung der Aussprache. Die international bekannten Substantive, ebenso wie die Weltwörter, die auch im deutschen Wortschatz vorkommen, lauten auf die verschiedenste Art aus. Wir haben: firma, boa, auto, conto, cangurú, marabú, tabú, colibrí, lampe, idé usw. Sowohl Substantive als Adjektive und Partikeln können im Okzidental auf jeden beliebigen Vokal oder Konsonanten enden, soweit das Wort deutlich aussprechbar ist. Ein sehr häufiger Endvokal im Okzidental ist -e das keine besondere Bedeutung hat, sondern zum Zweck des Wohllautes und der Unterscheidung von anderen ähnlichen Wörtern vorkommt: teatre, centre, lampe (Subst.); pie = fromm, varie = verschieden (Adj.); sovente = oft (Adverb). Vor dem Pluralzeichen -s kommt das -e häufig vor: nation, aber nationes. Auch kann -e eine Rolle spielen, um Substantive von Adjektiven zu unterscheiden: centrale (Subst.), central (Adj.). Der gewöhnlichste Endvokal für Adjektive ist: -i der Aussprache und der Unterscheidung wegen: vivaci = lebhaft, sagi = weise, omni = alle, stormi = stürmisch (das Subst. heißt storm = Sturm), uniformi = einförmig (das Subst. ist uniform). Bei Substantiven, die Lebewesen bezeichnen, kann die Endung-o gebraucht werden, um das männliche Geschlecht und -a um das weibliche Geschlecht nötigenfalls zu unterscheiden: un germano = ein Deutscher, un germana = eine Deutsche, amíco = Freund, amíca = Freundin, cavallo = Hengst, cavalla = Stute, gallino = Hahn, gallina = Henne. In anderenWörtern gibt der Endvokal-o das Spezielle an, während -a das Allgemeine, Kollektive, auch Ort und Zeit angibt: rosiero = Rosenstrauch, rosiera = Rosengarten, barberia = Barbierstube, auditoria = Hörsaal, imperia = Reich usw. Substantivierte Adjektive können wie Substantive behandelt werden: li rich e li povri = der (die) Reiche und der (die) Arme li riches e li povres = die Reichen und die Armen Ist es bei substantivierten Adjektiven nötig, die drei Geschlechter auszudrücken, so kann das wie beim Substantiv geschehen: li bello = der Schöne li yunos = die Jungen, Knaben li bella = die Schöne li yunas = die Jungen, Mädchen Oder ähnlich wie im Deutschen: Maskulinum lo bell = der Schöne Femininum la bell = die Schöne Neutrum lu bell = das Schöne (der Begriff des Schönen) Auch kann für substantivierte Neutra die Endung -um gebraucht werden: novum = Neues, bonum = Gutes, caracteristicum = Charakteristisches. 5.2.2 Comparation Die Komparation der Adjektive geht aus dem Folgenden hervor: li bell flore = die schöne Blume li plu bell flore = die schönere Blume li max bell flore = die schönste Blume li minu bell flore = die weniger schöne Blume li minst bell flore = die am wenigsten schöne Blume li bellissim flore = die wunderschöne Blume In abgeleiteten Wörtern kommen auch einige unregelmäßige, alte lateinische Komparative und Superlative vor: bon = gut melior = besser (z. B. ameliorar) optim = am besten (optimist) mal = schlimm pejor = schlimmer (pejorativ) pessim = am schlimmsten (pessimist) grand = groß major = größer (majorité) maxim = am größten (maximal) micri = klein minor = kleiner (minorité) minim = am kleinsten (minimal) 5.2.3 Diminutiv Ein allgemeines Verkleinerunssuffix ist -ett filietto = Söhnchen, filietta = Töchterchen (filie = Kind) brunetti = bräunlich, rosette = Rosette (von rose = Rose) cigarette = Zigarette (von cigar = Zigarre) pincette = kleine Zange (pince = Zange foliettar = blättern (folie = Blatt) volettar = flattern (volar = fliegen). Dasselbe Suffix dient dazu, kleine Gebrauchsgegenstände, Instrumente usw. zu bezeichnen, z. B. inflammette = Zündholz (von flamme = Flamme), tenette = Griff (am Degen) (von tener = halten) 5.2.4 Pejorativ Ein allgemeines Verschlechterungssuffix ist -ach cavallacho = Gaul (cavall = Pferd) populache = Pöbel (popul = Volk) criticachar = mäkeln (criticar = kritisieren) imitachar = nachäffen (imitar = nachahmen) 5.2.5 -ar Verben werden am meisten vom betreffenden Grundwort mittels -a + event. Verbalendungen abgeleitet, d. h. durch die unmittelbare Ableitung, die auch im Deutschen am gebräuchlichsten ist, weshalb die Bedeutung der Verben dem Deutschen leichtverständlich ist; formar = formen (von form = Form) laborar = arbeiten (von labor = Arbeit) salar = salzen (von sal = Salz) motivar = motivieren (von motiv = Motiv) coronar = krönen (von coron = Krone) scruvar = schrauben (von scruva = Schraube) brossar = bürsten (von bross = Bürste) lactar = milchen (von lacte = Milch) sanguar = bluten (von sangue = Blut) dominar = herrschen (von dómino = Herr) plenar = füllen (von plen = voll) exsiccar = austrocknen (von sicc = trocken) abellar = verschönen (von bell = schön)afacilar = erleichtern (von facil = leicht) Wie wir aus den letzten Beispielen sehen, sind von Adjektiven abgeleitete Verben gewöhnlich mit Präpositionen versehen. Zu bemerken ist auch, dass von PräsensPartizipien abgeleitete Verben faktitive Bedeutung erhalten: sidentar = setzen (von sident = sitzend, also „sitzend machen“) reviventar = erquicken, beleben (von re + vivent = lebend, also „von neuem lebend machen“). 5.2.6 Special verbal suffixes Es kommen auch folgende Nachsilben vor, von denen aber nur die erste häufig ist -isar „so machen,“ „-isch machen,“ am meisten von abgeleiteten Adjektiven: electrisar = elektrisieren (von electric = elektrisch, -ic fällt weg) idealisar = idealisieren (von ideal = idealisch, von idé = Idee). -isar wird auch, aber selten, nach Substantiven gebraucht. Diese Ableitung sind dem Deutschen schon bekannt: canalisar = kanalisieren (von canal = Kanal) tyrannisar = tyrannisieren (von tyrann = Tyrann) terrorisar = terrorisieren (von terror = Schreck) -ificar „zu etwas machen,“ „bringen;“ bekannte Wörter: identificar = gleichmachen (von identic = gleich) falsificar = verfälschen (von fals = falsch) rectificar = berichtigen (von rect = richtig) -ijar zu etwas werden (wird in Okz. auch durch devenir = werden ausgedrückt) maturijar = reifen (von matur = reif) = devenir matur verdijar = grün werden (von verd = grün) = devenir verd-ear bei Verben, die eine schwingende oder sich wiederholende Bewegung, einen Intensitätszustand, bezeichnen: undear = wogen (von unde = Woge) flammear = flackern (von flamme = Flamme) verdear = grünen (von verd = grün) 5.2.7 Suffixes por verbal substantives Der eine Verbalstamm (= Präsens Indikativi) kann auch als Verbalsubstantiv gebraucht werden, um eine einmalige kurze Handlung zu bezeichnen: yo pensa = ich denke; mi pensa = mein Gedanke. il batte = er schlägt; un batte = ein Schlag Über die Bildung der Verbalsubstantive auf -ion und -ura ist schon in der III. Lektion gesprochen worden. Noch zu erwähnen sind die Suffixe:-ada (von Verben auf -ar) und -ida (von Verben auf -ir und -er) bezeichnet die Tätigkeit des Verbes in seiner Dauer: promenada = Spaziergang (promenar = spazieren gehen) cannonada = Kanonade (cannon = Kanone) calvacada = Reiten, Ritt (calvacar = reiten) currida = Laufen, Lauf (currer = laufen) -ntie (das Präsenspartizip + ie) bezeichnet den Zustand in seiner Dauer: existentie = Dasein (exister = dasein) independentie = Unabhängigkeit (depender = abhängen) confidentie = Vertrauen (confider = vertrauen) provenientie = Herkunft (provenir = herkommen) tolerantie = Duldung (tolerar = dulden) -ment bildet Substantive, die eine speziell, konkrete Handlung oder deren Resultat oder das Mittel dazu bedeuten: experiment = Probe, Versuch (experir = erfahren, experientie ist Erfahrung) fundament = Grundlage (fundar = gründen, fundation ist Gründung) impediment = Hindernis (impedir = hindern, impedition ist Hinderung)nutriment = Nahrung (nutrir = nähren, nutrition = Ernährung) -age bezeichnet eine Tätigkeit, besonders gewerbliche oder fachmännische; sehr oft in übertragener Bedeutung als das das Resultat, Mittel, Ort und Zeit der Tätigkeit, auch die Gebühr dafür: arbitrage = schiedsgerichtliches Verfahren, auch der Schiedsspruch, die Institution der Schiedsrichter (arbitrar = Schiedsricher sein) inballage = Verpackung, -smaterial (inballar = verpacken) plantage = Pflanzung, Plantage (plantar = pflanzen) passage = Durchfahren, Durchfahrt, Pass, Fährgeld (passar = durchfahren, -gehen) Dasselbe Suffix kann auch direkt an Substantive angefügt werden, um 1. im Verhältnis zum Grundwort stehende Unkosten, Gebühren: postage = Postporto, doanage =Zollgebühr (doane = Zoll), oder 2. eine sachgemäße Sammlung, Menge zu bezeichnen: tonnage = Lastigkeit (tonn = Tonngewicht), foliage = Laubwerk (folie = Blatt), boscage = Hain (bosca = Busch).